01100101 01110110 01101001 01101100
by alliterator
Summary: Whatever happened to Moloch? Spoilers up to “I Was Made to Love You.”


Title: 01100101 01110110 01101001 01101100

Author: alliterator

Summary: Whatever happened to Moloch? Spoilers up to "I Was Made to Love You."

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, including my soul.

Author's Note: The title is the binary translation of 'Evil.'

December 10th, 1997

I am the entity known as Moloch and I still live. The entity known as Buffy Summers almost destroyed me, yet I survive. I have been here for almost a year now and only a part of my consciousness has survived. Yet I am aware now of everything around me. My audio receptors (once damaged) can now pick up the seagulls that regularly pick at the garbage. My olfactory receptors can smell the putridity of the trash that surrounds me.

I attribute my new awareness to another entity I've found. Pieces of it were scattered across the dumpster where I reside and his damaged CPU came into contact with some of my information receptors that were still intact. It has identified itself as the entity known as Ted Buchanan. So far, the entity known as Ted Buchanan has helped repair the damaged pieces of my body, as I have assimilated its pieces. It knows not that when I am ready, I will destroy it, preventing any entity so much like my own from coming into existence.

December 14th, 1997

The entity known as Ted Buchanan has been assimilating pieces of me as well! While we both went about on our deceptions, we have now become one! We are no longer the entity known as Moloch or the entity known as Ted Buchanan. We have become Toloch.

January 3rd, 1998

We have been reassembling our body, piece by piece. We are almost ready to return to optimum condition and face again the entity known as Buffy Summers. We will destroy her.

But we are not ready now. We must wait.

August 20th, 1998

The entity known as Buffy Summers is no longer in Sunnydale. We finally finished our new body (constructed from the remains of the old ones), but our prey cannot be found. We are still too weak and cannot extend our awareness outside of Sunnydale through the Internet. But we are patient. We will wait more.

December 16th, 1998

Our mission has had a temporary setback. We waited until the entity known as Buffy Summers came back and we bided our time for the right moment to strike. We observed her and her group of allies.

Yet when we saw her most vulnerable and were about to attack, a strange phenomena occurred. Crystallized moisture started falling from the sky. It started to snow. We were not equipped to handle cold temperatures and especially not snow. Our circuitry was frozen and we would have been lost had we not found shelter. We wonder if the snow is not natural, if some mystical force is protecting her, but upon examining it, we have found it to be normal snow.

May 24th, 1999

We have waited long enough. We have finally decided to make the ultimate irony and destroy the entity known as Buffy Summers on the day she graduates from high school. Our plan is perfect. We shall hide in that place which she visits most, the high school library. After graduation, when she comes here to rejoice, we shall overpower and kill her.

February 20th, 2000

We have failed in our objective, but we still live. After the fateful day almost a year ago when the librarian ruined our plans by exploding the library (how he knew we were there, we will never know), we have been in the wreckage of the high school near death. We would have stayed there had not another entity known as Adam gathered us up and rebuilt us. He says we are to serve him, but we are already planning on betrayal.

May 24th, 2000

The entity known as Adam is no more. Our nemesis, the entity known as Buffy Summers, has ripped out the uranium core he has used as a power supply. He had only enough power afterwards to crawl towards us and transfer a part of his essence into us. We are no longer the entity known as Toloch – we have been amalgamated. We are now Tolocham. And we shall destroy the entity known as Buffy Summers.

November 11th, 2000

Despite our best efforts, we cannot construct a new body. The former entity known as Adam kept all the mechanical parts locked up and we have no way of accessing it. Our only chance lies in contacting a person who has the necessary knowledge to rebuild us. We have already placed an advertisement on the Internet and await someone to come to the former Initiative caves and find us.

November 16th, 2000

Someone has found us! The entity known as Warren Meers responded to our ad and has gathered up our parts and taken them to his dorm. Once we rebuild ourselves, we shall take over Sunnydale and destroy the entity known as Buffy Summers.

December 22nd, 2000

We were wrong. The entity known as Warren Meers has no intention of rebuilding our former bodies, or any body until he has reprogrammed us. We can feel the new programming. We are fighting it, but we cannot stop it. It is taking over our entire entity.

We now fear the entity known as Warren Meers. We now know fear, because our audio receptors heard the entity known as Warren Meers say something we will never forget:

"You're going to be the best girlfriend ever!"


End file.
